


Shotgun Picks The Music To Sleep To, Driver Keeps Quiet and Keeps Driving

by The_Wonderful_Jinx



Category: The Black Tapes, The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Music, god these two nerds give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wonderful_Jinx/pseuds/The_Wonderful_Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to Seattle, Alex gets bored. Having already finished the novels she brought for the trip and down to the last percent on her ipod, she begins digging in Strand’s cassette tape collection to fill the silence. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Picks The Music To Sleep To, Driver Keeps Quiet and Keeps Driving

The dark clouds that had been following them for hours had finally parted, revealing an expansive tapestry of stars, planets, all together shining in the light of the waning moon. Richard Strand did not admire the skies this time, he kept all his focus on the road. Like a responsible driver, he did everything to keep himself awake; drinking caffeinated tea and rolling the windows down to catch the cold breeze. He was so focused he didn’t hear the clattering of cassette tapes being jostled around by a bored and curious journalist by the name of Alex Reagan. It was only the lighthearted laughter coming from the shotgun seat that alerted him of her actions. Warily, he stole a glance to his passenger.

She was reading the labels on each tape carefully, aided by the light of her cell phone, examining the songs and the artists. The clear tupperware container that held the tapes rested on her lap. Many of the tapes were in mint condition or gently used. Some of the cases were cracked (none of which were her fault). Tape after tape, her grin only widened. He could only sigh, it was too late to stop her now. It was better just to let her have her fun than try to fight her. He was past the point of trying to argue.

“Enjoying yourself over there Alex?”

“I am indeed, Dr. Strand!” she replied gleefully as she continued her search through his collection. “I haven’t seen a cassette in years. Of course I should’ve expected this from you, still using VHS tapes and all.”

He rolled his eyes. She stuck her tongue out him and continued digging.

“For future reference, I like the tape labeled Mix tape #7. I find it relaxing for driving at night.” he offered. It contained many independent artists from around the Seattle area, mostly folk artists who played at the tea shops he frequented. It was a labor of love, lugging around the equipment to record each and every song, then having to edit it for the best quality. 

“Shotgun picks the music, driver shuts his mouth, Dr. Strand.” Alex said teasingly. Strand scoffed at her usage of the old phrase, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. Alex continued digging before a sharp, quick shriek grabbed his attention (and nearly run the car off the road). 

“I didn’t know you liked Stevie Nicks! She my favorite! Holy shit this is my favorite album-”

Strand did not like Stevie Nicks. Cora Lee on the other hand did. He spared Alex that little factoid, enjoying her apparent glee in finding a fellow fan. 

“You know what. Sure, play it. Why the hell not.” He said in mock defeat. “Tonight seems like the perfect night to drive with her in the background.”

Alex nodded, trying to cover a yawn but failed. “You keep driving, I’m going to sleep. Is that alright?”

“Go ahead. I had three cups of tea.” He tapped the empty styrofoam cups for emphasis. She had been up and about all day gathering interviews and recording messages for the next episode. He just sat back and said skeptic statements to the believers or snarky lines that always made her laugh (and in return made him laugh). She didn’t even have time for coffee. She deserved to sleep while the voice of her favorite singer rocked her to sleep.

Alex yawned again. She put the cassette in the tape player. The album was ‘The Wild Heart’ and song it started playing was ‘Nightbird’. 

Alex smiled as she grabbed a heavy blanket from the backseat.

“How odd, my favorite is playing yet I’m too tired to dance.” she said, her voice now more languid. She spread the blanket as best she could over herself.

Richard’s heart tightened and ice flooded his veins. Of course, the  _one_  album Alex picked and the  _one_  song that played for her just had to be Cora Lee’s all time favorite. It was the very song that was playing before she disappeared. God was laughing him, if He was real. Yet again, he sighed and kept his silence. He faked a smile for her. 

“Next time you’re more awake, I’ll stop so you can dance.”

She mumbled something, judging by that tired smile, it was an approval.

“Thank you Richard…” she whispered.

“You’re welcome Alex.” He replied tenderly.

She managed to stay awake for a few minutes, mumbling along with the song before exhaustion finally took her. He rewound the tape every time the song ended. He did it for the rest of the drive home, just for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not projecting my love for Stevie Nicks onto Alex. Nope not at all!Its a great song, and if I'm not dancing to it, it certainly helps me sleep.


End file.
